Gran'pere
by Paige Dayspring
Summary: Humour!! Xavier is the main character,,please r/r!!!


Disclaimer!!!!I don't own these characters!! If I did, this would be a movie!!!  
  
".......and the woodsman walked Little Red Riding Hood back home to her mother wherre she got a stern lecture on not talking to strangers." Xavier closed the book. Already the children where shifting, looking around the study and Lucy looked about to poke her brother Paul. "Granpere," whispered a little voice. Xavier focused on the ringletted blond sitting in his lap. "What is it Elizabeth?" he asked fondly  
  
"Can y'all tell de story of Cinderella?" she asked, twisting his sweater in her chubby fingers  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Paul, leaping from his sisters' poke and landing on Francis. The bigger boy eye balled Paul. "Watch it, runt." he growled  
  
Paul rubbed his ribs and wimpered. "But she ZAPPED me!"   
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"DID TOO!I"M GONG TO TELL MOMMY!!" Paul climbed off Francis and started to stompout of the room  
  
"Children!" exlaimed Xavier as the door slammed. " Who would like to hear Cinderella?" A general groan went up as Eizabeth bounced with glee. "The Three Little Pigs?" More of the kids started to fidget "Rumplestiltskin?" Lucy started to give Francis' The Look.' "I know! " he exclaimed cheerfully, mentally grabbing Lucy before she could touch Francis who was now staring aimlessly out the window. "Why don't I tell you a new story?' At least half the children were looking at him now as Paul wandered back and sat beside the twins, Maggie and Rowena. "Once upon a time in a far off kingdom...."  
  
"Ain't that the one you just read?" interrupted Francis  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Lucy  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"CHILDREN!" exclaimed Xavier, covertly checking the wall clock. "No, Francis, this is NOT the same story.Nor is fighting the solution to differences of opinion, and whether it happens outside or in the danger room" he answered the smart comment "Now....as I was saying....in a kingdom far away...there lived a...um...professor who had taken in a young lady named Jea...Jenny...."  
  
"Jenny from the block?" asked Paul. Someone sniggered.  
  
".... They lived quite happily for many a year until his young pupil....."  
  
"Ain't a pupil part of an eye?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Suppressing a frown, he continued. "She noticed he was lonely .."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"His Pupil."  
  
"His eye went out by itself?? Cool!"  
  
"Shhhhhhh..."  
  
"So she introduced him to the owner of a clu...riding stable she went to frequently named Emma. Emma immediatly liked the Professor so her and her Hell..er...children moved right in with him. Not long afterward, the Professor had to take a long trip with his other students so left Jea....Jenny with Emma. As soon as he was gone, Emma started to treat ...Jenny poorly...making her take her leather to the drycleaners....um....pick up after her....children.....and she started to date other guys which really hurt because Jean..."  
  
"Jenny." said a tiny voice from his lap  
  
Xavier openly shot the clock a dirty look. Surely, more time must have passed....he' peeked' at Maggie but she was busy trying to figure out pi. So no one was telekinetically holding the clock hands.....unless had manifested in the last 10 minutes.. 'Stop being paranoid!' he told himself. He cleared his throat. " So Jean.."  
  
"Jenny, gran'pere."  
  
"Like Aunt Jean? Is this a story about Aunt Jean?" asked Rowena,finally looking up from combing her fur.  
  
"I thought it was about Jenny from the block..."  
  
"No, its about a pupil ya dummy!"  
  
"Who would tell a story about an eye partl?"  
  
"Uncle Hank did once!"  
  
"That was about Mothers' eyes, thank you, not her pupils."  
  
"What 'boud Aunties eyes?"  
  
"Never mind, your too young to know about it yet...."  
  
"Why? Is it 'boud de Sinister man? Ma pere say he a..."  
  
"CHILDREN!" They all looked at him, Lucy pulling her hand away from Elizabeth guitily. "Lucy, go sit between Rowena and Margaret. Now if everyone is quiet, I'll finish the story...Jean (lets just call her Jean, ok? No, its not about your mom, Amber. Yes, I'm...fine its about your mom if you want..)...ahem...Jeans fiances' friends decided to throw a big party and invited all the eligible girls. Well, Jean was more than a little upset that Emma and her daughters would get to go but not her. So she came up with a plan. On the night of the party, after Emma and the girls had left, she went to her....step mothers'...closet. You see, Sco....I mean...Lo...err, Tom had never seen her in leather so she figured Emmas' clothes would make an excellent costume. Hed' never recognize her and so she would get away with crashng his party without getting cought spying on him. So she gets to the party late because she had to stop at her friend Wan..Wandas' house to borrow a mask. She walks in just as Emma jumps out of a cake....."  
  
"What a waste of cake!"  
  
".....err...ummm. but Jean doesn't see Sc....err...Lo...Tom! Tom anywhere. Finally she finds him on a balconey, standing alone and looking at the stars. Well, it makes her a little sad to see him alone on when hes' supposed to be having one last fling. So she adjusts her bustier and walks beside him, leaning against the railing. She tries to talk to him but he acts all sad and not very friendly. She tries for a little longer but he finally tells her he really misses his fiance and hasn't seen her since her benefactor left....and so no, he isn't interested in her company but hes' sure his friend Bobby would love to meet her. Quickly making excuses, she exits. The next day, the Professor returns, sets Emma straight and Jean and Scott get married and live happily ever after." Xavier finished just as the door opened. Kitty, Bobby, and rogue walked in.  
  
"Theres' mah princess!!" crowed Rogue, swooping Elizabeth into her arms. "Did y'all have a good time?"  
  
Elizabeth squirmed until she faced the Professor again. "He didn' finish de story. What did Cinderella fergid at de ball?" she pouted  
  
"I NEW it was Cinderella!!" groaned Francis. "I hadda listen to a frail story...wait'll dad hears about this...I knew it wasn't about an eye..."  
  
"Now, Professor, y'all gotta tell the story right." chided Rogue, smiling  
  
"Well, then.." smiled the Professor (he felt a great weight lifting as the kids wandered out of his study)"..ahem...well...Cinderella didn't loose anythng that night but her fiances' friend Bobby lost his heart to the beautiful girl that Scott described to him. Unfortunatly, he never found her."  
  
The little girl wrinkled her nose and turned to her mother. "Ma mere, dis gran' pere is d'fective, can Lisbet 'ave another?" 


End file.
